


Lequel est-ce ?

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Other, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 8 - Maison GryffondorHarry, Fred et George





	Lequel est-ce ?

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance

 **Maison :**  Gryffondor

 **Pairing :**  Fred x Harry x Georges

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Hey mes petits sorciers, on se retrouve pour un autre chapitre, une autre journée et une nouvelle histoire ! Cette fois le couple sera plus sous-entendu car je ne me sentais pas de faire quelque chose de trop poussé. Non pas que je n'aime pas ce couple, au contraire ! Mais il n'est pas si simple à écrire mine de rien

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture

**°0o0°**

_**Lequel est-ce ?** _

**…**

Harry faisait le tour des rayons en notant dans un carnet, les différents produits qu'il faudra remettre avant l'arrivée des heures pleines. Pleines de clients et pleines de danger aussi. C'était après tout le risque de travailler dans un magasin de Farces et Attrapes, certaines inventions pouvaient se déclencher à cause d'un client trop peu méticuleux, créant le désordre dans la boutique.

Le frère jumeau du Survivant, Harry James Potter de son nom, avait trouvé un emploi dans la prolifique entreprise Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Avec l'ouverture d'un autre magasin à Pré-au-lard, au plus près des étudiants de Poudlard, George et Fred avaient dû se résoudre à prendre un employé pour les assister car ils devaient aussi faire des voyages à Pré-au-Lard, pour aider si besoin et gérer les stocks. Leur choix s'était finalement porté sur le frère du meilleur ami de leur frère Ron. Là où Charlus Sirius Potter, le fameux Survivant ayant défait Voldemort en mai 1998, semblait presque vivre avec eux au Terrier, quand il ne se trouvait pas à Grimmauld Place, son frère jumeau Harry avait trouvé un appartement dès sa sortie de Poudlard, pour quitter la maison de leur famille adoptive.

Charlus avait donc entendu les jumeaux expliquer à leur mère qu'il leur faudrait bientôt chercher un ou deux employés pour les aider. Ils avaient déjà convenu avec leur ancien associé Lee Jordan, que ce dernier serait le patron de la boutique de Pré-au-Lard, mais ouvrir deux boutiques, c'était bien plus de travail qu'une seule. Ron avait tenté de se proposer, histoire de gagner de l'argent et de ne pas trop se fouler non plus – il pensait sûrement que sa flemmardise serait acceptée par ses frères – mais les jumeaux s'étaient moqués de lui et de son incapacité à s'occuper de lui-même, alors d'une boutique ? Charlus avait alors glissé que son frère pourrait peut-être être intéressé.

Les deux rouquins – ainsi que Ron et Molly qui écoutaient toujours la discussion – s'étaient montrés assez sceptiques. A vrai dire ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Harry à ce moment-là, ils ne lui avaient que très peu parlé, son frère avait tendance à attirer toute l'attention sur lui à cause de sa célébrité. Ils se rappelaient juste vaguement que l'enfant était resté de très longues minutes sous le Choixpeau – contrairement à son frère qui avait été réparti aussi rapidement que Malfoy – avant que l'artefact ne l'envoie à Gryffondor. Ils lui avaient quelque fois parlés, mais c'était toujours au sujet de son frère.

Les deux jumeaux Potter leur avaient semblé étrangement distants l'un de l'autre, presque le contraire d'eux deux. Fred et Georges s'étaient demandés si ce n'était pas à cause de leur différence physique – là où Charlus avait les yeux noisette de James, Harry avait le regard vert et intense de sa mère, mais même si c'était là leur seule différence, elle était flagrante – qui les avait empêchée de jouer de leur ressemblance.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Charlus, mais… » Commença Fred.

« On cherche plutôt quelqu'un avec de l'expérience. » Termina Georges.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous propose de l'embaucher. Notre oncle tenait un magasin, une sorte d'épicerie, et Harry était toujours chargé de l'aider. »

Les frères Weasley continuaient d'être réticents à employer un adolescent tout juste sorti de Poudlard qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Charlus avait soupiré en voyant leur hésitation, et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre raison, il avait soupiré :

« Si vous avez peur qu'on le confonde avec moi, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander de changer d'apparence. C'est un Métamorphomage, il pourra très bien changer son visage. Il le faisait souvent pour prendre ma place aux heures de colle quand j'avais autre chose à faire, ou quand nous sommes partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Si nous avons si peu de problèmes avec les Mangemorts, c'était parce qu'il apparaissait et disparaissait à plusieurs endroits dans tout le pays, avec mon apparence. »

Tous les Weasley avaient regardé Charlus avec des yeux ronds à cette nouvelle. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler d'une telle chose ! Sous leur empressement et leurs questions, le jeune Potter leur avait alors expliqué qu'étant plus jeune, il avait une santé fragile alors qu'Harry ne tombait jamais malade. Son jumeau s'était alors mis en tête de toujours le protéger. Tout d'abord de leur oncle souvent violent, puis du monde magique quand ils en avaient appris l'existence. Harry avait été le premier à comprendre que quelque chose se tramait derrière la célébrité de son Charlus, et il avait tout fait pour se renseigner pour veiller sur son frère.

« J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris qu'il soit réparti à Gryffondor. Il a dû vraiment ardemment négocier avec le Choixpeau, il a toujours eu un gros potentiel de Serpentard. Il n'aime pas qu'on le remarque, il préfère travailler dans l'ombre comme il me l'a dit une fois. »

Harry se faisait un devoir de toujours couvrir Charlus ou de l'aider dans ses quêtes. Mais ce ne fut qu'à partir de la troisième année qu'Harry avait compris que le directeur cachait quelque chose, que son attitude était réellement étrange – même s'il avait eu des doutes avant. Il avait compris que Dumbledore cherchait à modeler une arme en Charlus, alors son jumeau n'avait fait que se fondre un peu plus dans son ombre. Harry savait toujours tout avant son frère, mais il savait aussi ce qu'il devait ou non dire à Charlus, ce qu'il fallait qu'ils gardent tout deux secret – sans en parler à Dumbledore ou à leurs amis – ou non.

« Les deux seuls qui ont toujours été capables de voir à travers ses dons, quand il prenait ma place, ont toujours été… »

« Dumbledore ? » Avaient demandé en cœur les jumeaux roux.

Charlus avait esquissé un sourire ironique.

« Non, il y arrivait parfois, mais il se faisait souvent avoir. Harry était un excellent acteur. Non, il s'agissait de Snape et de Percy. C'étaient eux qui arrivaient toujours à savoir si s'était moi ou lui en face d'eux. »

« Percy ? » S'était exclamé Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Ouais, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Harry et Snape n'en voulait jamais vraiment à Harry de prendre ma place. Oh la première fois il avait été surpris et il nous avait collé tous les deux, d'une part pour qu'Harry ne prenne pas de nouveau ma place, et parce que c'était Snape. Il avait dit un truc du genre :  _puisque vous aimez tellement les heures de colle M. Potter, vous aurez l'occasion d'en faire quelques-unes de plus avec moi_. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils se sont dit pendant cette colle, mais après ça, Snape acceptait que quelques fois Harry prennent ma place. En échange, il me demandait deux fois plus de travail. »

Ce jour-là, ils avaient compris que si Harry et Charlus semblaient distants l'un de l'autre au premier abord, ils étaient en réalité aussi étroitement liés qu'eux. Et aussi qu'ils avaient trouvé leur futur employé ! Comment pourraient-ils refuser un Métamorphomage, un Serpentard caché parmi les Gryffondors, un protecteur formidable qui avait participé à la guerre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Ce nouvel employé était bien trop génial pour qu'ils refusent sa candidature, surtout que c'étaient des qualités parfaites pour un sorcier farceur !

Harry avait donc été sollicité par les deux frères Weasley pour travailler dans leur boutique et cela avait été le début de son calvaire. Le travail en soit n'était pas difficile, au contraire, il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de la boutique et les produits des jumeaux étaient toujours intéressants. De temps en temps ils insistaient pour qu'il teste une nouvelle création et si les résultats étaient parfois encombrants – il s'était une fois retrouvé avec des tentacules sur tout le corps – mais ce n'était toujours pas là la raison de son supplice.

Non, depuis ces 17 ans, son sang de créature s'était réveillé, tout comme celui de Charlus. Ils étaient tous les deux des créatures magiques, des Anubis. A moitié canidé, ils n'avaient pas de grands pouvoirs, ils pouvaient évaluer les âmes à travers leurs auras et ils avaient également la capacité de purifier les corps d'excès de magie noire ou de maladies mineures. Toutefois, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, ils pouvaient percevoir la présence de leur compagnon. Etant à moitié canidé sous leur apparence de bête, les Anubis pouvaient sentir littéralement leur présence et leur corps réagissait à cette odeur spéciale.

Et vraisemblablement, l'un de deux frères jumeaux Weasley était son compagnon car il réagissait à leur présence. Le lien de jumeaux magiques semblait toutefois brouiller sa perception, même celle des auras, car il n'arrivait pas à découvrir lequel des deux roux était son compagnon. Son corps s'échauffait en leur présence et Harry se demandait s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte et qu'ils ne faisaient pas sans cesse exprès de passer constamment à côté de lui, de parfois le bloquer contre un mur ou une porte en se justifiant à cause de malencontreux obstacles au sol. Harry n'en pouvait plus, son corps se mettait même à trembler d'anticipation dès que l'un d'entre eux entrait dans la même pièce que lui.

Fred et Georges n'étaient cependant pas tout à fait innocent dans cette histoire. Dès qu'ils avaient revus Harry à son appartement – ils étaient venus directement chez lui pour l'embaucher dans leur magasin – ils avaient découverts que le jeune homme était leur compagnon. Ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte après son anniversaire, mais Harry n'était jamais venu chez eux l'été de sa 17e année, contrairement à Charlus, il était déjà parti en quête de lieux possibles pour les Horcruxes, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient revu le jour de la Bataille Finale, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention à cause des évènements de la journée. Ils ne l'avaient plus vu par la suite, ce qui expliquait leur surprise lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le frère du Survivant était leur compagnon.

Dans un premier temps, ils avaient douté, car ils n'avaient rien ressenti en présence de Charlus. Alors que puisqu'ils avaient ressenti quelque chose pour Harry, cela voulait dire que le jeune homme était lui-aussi une créature magique. Or ils avaient d'abord cru qu'Harry étant autre chose qu'un simple sorcier, Charlus et lui étaient comme eux : des Geminis, deux corps mais une seule âme, ces créatures magiques allaient toujours par deux mais ne concernaient que les jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas compagnons, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés pour autant. Georges et Fred avaient donc cru qu'Harry et Charlus étaient comme eux, et ce qui arrivait à un Gemini arrivait à l'autre, qu'ils formeraient alors deux couples de jumeaux.

Mais ils avaient compris leur erreur assez rapidement quand Harry leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas trop chat, quand un félin l'avait  _menacé_  de ses griffes et que le Potter lui avait grogné dessus. Cela aurait pu être dû à un Animagus, mais les sorciers possédant du sang de créature magique éveillé ne pouvaient pas se changer en animal, puisqu'ils avaient déjà leur apparence de créature. Et en sachant cela, les jumeaux facétieux s'étaient donc tournés vers d'autres types de créatures. S'ils ne savaient toujours pas quelle créature il était, ils étaient maintenant convaincus qu'il était fait pour eux et s'amusaient désormais à faire tourner en bourrique leur pauvre compagnon, avant de l'approcher et de le faire leur.

Fred regarda Harry s'enfuir, son délicieux petit corps tremblant disparaissant de sa vue. Il entendit un ricanement à sa droite, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son frère. Un bras se passa autour de ses épaules et Georges pencha la tête vers lui :

« Je pense que nous avons assez joué avec lui. »

« Hm… Je ne suis pas sûr, on pourrait peut-être continuer un peu plus. » Répliqua Fred en se léchant les lèvres d'un air prédateur.

« Sadique. » Rigola Georges. « Non, il ne faut pas pousser le jeu trop loin sinon nous pourrions le perdre. »

« Il ne s'en ira pas ! » Grogna Fred. « Il est à nous, il le sait, il ne peut pas s'enfuir. »

Fred avait toujours été le plus possessif et le plus ouvert à ses instincts de créatures magiques, même si les Geminis n'en n'avaient que très peu.

« On parle d'un Serpentard qui s'est fait passer pour un Gryffondor. Il possède une grande maitrise de lui-même et pourrait décider qu'il ne veut plus jouer. Juste pour que nous le poursuivions et que nous soyons forcés de tout lui révéler. Si tu ne veux pas perdre cette manche, nous devons agir en premier. »

Georges avait toujours été très doué avec les mots et la manipulation. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, ils représentaient parfaitement leur race, deux entités en parfaite équilibre. Enfin, presque, ils seraient véritablement parfaits une fois que leur compagnon serait à sa place légitime, entre leurs bras.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Hey ! La première histoire avec Harry chez les Gryffondors est terminée !

Celle-ci ne faisait qu'un chapitre et je ne pense pas avoir à rajouter beaucoup à ce sujet, si ? En tout cas si vous avez des questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Sinon je vous laisse et je vous à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
